Realize
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Miku Hatake tells her true feelings towards her best friend... on his grave. One sided Kakashi/OC, based around Obito/OC


**Realize  
**_TornPrince'sSmile_

**...One-shot...**

PRESENT

_PAST/FLASH BACK_

**

* * *

**

She walked down the misty road, holding a bundle of white roses; smelling the same way that they had smelt on a warm spring day, even though it was the middle of winter.

White specks floated down from the heavens, as they reached her hair, they slowly melted. She passed by couples; huddling with each other for warmth… she had no one. She hugged the roses closer and wandered down the same path she had followed for her whole life…

* * *

_"Yaa (1) Miku-chan!" Miku turned slowly, only to see a pair of orange goggles staring at her._

_"Ah, Obito-kun, you scared me! Ohayou gozaimasu (2)," she smiled shyly towards Obito. Obito had been her first crush for a long period of time now and it didn't help that she was on the same team as him, well, along with Kakashi Hatake. _

_"Ohayou gozaimasu." He said rather quickly as he ducked behind her. Hiding her blush; she whispered quietly towards him._

_"What is it Obito-kun?"_

_"Kakashi-san was chasing me…" Miku looked around and saw no one, not even Kakashi._

_"I don't see him Obito-kun, are you going mad?" She giggled and shuffled her feet to relieve Obito sitting on the bench that was just in front of her a little bit ago._

_"Nah, he must have given up. Where were you at training today?" he asked, chewing on a thin piece of grass. Miku tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and felt her face heat up._

_"My father wanted to talk about 'family pride' and how lucky I am that he let me become a medic Nin." Obito smiled faintly and spit out the grass._

_"Then, let's play doctor," Miku's face lit up like a tomato at the thought of playing 'doctor' with Obito; she hasn't played 'doctor' with him in years, "kind of like the good ol' days." He smiled, cheekily, this time and lifted up his goggles._

_"Come on Doc, tell me something medical."_

* * *

Oh how she missed those days… oh how she missed Obito… She wandered across the grassy plains from her house, she wanted to see him one last time before her 'big' mission, she wanted to say, a formal, 'good bye'.

* * *

_Miku sat up straight as she heard the rustling of the flower bushes next to her. It was her teammates, an animal, or a complete and utter stranger. She took a kunai out of her weapons pouch and held it in front of her face; in the defense position. Suddenly, the bushes rustled some more and out popped Obito and Kakashi._

_"Did you see you face Miku-chan?" Obito laughed wildly, holding his stomach and patting Kakashi on the back. Kakashi just smiled; from what she could tell was a smile at least. Miku's face cracked slightly and threw the kunai at Obito's head, missing by a few centimeters._

_"Damn it Obito-san! You pissed me off sometimes, you know that!" It was more of a statement than a question. Obito quieted down a bit and smiled._

_"Sorry." Miku bowed her head swiftly and her face began to heat up again._

_"Now if you excuse me, I would like to read." Obito looked at the scenery that surrounded him. Miku was in the middle of a small clearing, with a small pond with koi swimming, merrily, in it. Then, there were the giant trees that towered over their heads; only one word came to mind for him._

_"Wow…" Miku looked at him curiously._

_"Nani (3)?" He shook his head and looked into her eyes._

_"Nothing Miku-chan. Teach me something medical." Miku shook her head and giggled._

_"Not today Obito-kun, I've got to get home in an hour."_

_"So teach me something medical in an hour." Miku smiled and stuck out her tongue a moment after._

_"No offense Obito, but I don't think you can learn something medical in an hour." Kakashi laughed and slapped Obito on the back._

_"She's right ya' know?" Obito shook his head and laughed along._

* * *

"What ever happened to those days? Just sitting in the shade, laughing…" Miku wondered out loud as she came into a clearing filled with grass. Trees surrounded it; she knew this place all to well.

* * *

_"That's impossible! I don't want to be forced into a marriage that I don't want!" Miku screamed at her father. Her father didn't even blink when he slapped her across the face; leaving his daughter momentarily stunned._

_"The Hatake family has honored us with this proposition. When you turn eighteen, you will marry Kakashi Hatake, that's final." He didn't move, he just watched as his only daughter cried her eyes out._

_"You can't make me! I will never marry Kakashi-kun! He is my friend, kind of like my brother! Why, why can't you understand?!" she screamed at him with all her mite and ran out of the room, holding her headband close to her heart. She ran and ran, ran towards the training grounds; where, she found her teammates and sensei. She wiped the newly formed tears away and smiled, waltzing into the training grounds._

_"I am deeply sorry sensei for being late, yet again, but my father needed to tell me something important." Her sensei raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_"Tell me, what is it?" Miku's eyes dropped to the floor and her face heated up again._

_"I'm marrying Kakashi Hatake when I turn eighteen…" Obito dropped his shuriken, causing Kakashi to slice his arm. Just a scratch. Miku nodded towards her sensei and treated Obito's cut, before she wrapped it, he grabbed her hand._

_"Do you really want to marry my best friend?" her eyes filled with a familiar liquid as she looked up into his eyes. He could tell what she was going to say._

_"No." it shook him to the very core to hear that._

_"Nani?"_

_"I want to marry you." Obito waited a moment to let it sink in, but before he could answer, his sensei interrupted._

_"Chop, chop, we have a mission to do!"_

* * *

Miku dropped to her knees in front of the ninja memorial; she found Obito's name. His name always made her cry, she didn't want to think about him, but it was far too difficult not to. He was her love, and always has been… not even her husband knew of that. Hot liquid spilt down her cheeks as she laid the white roses in front of the black stone.

"Obito-kun… wakarimasen (4)… why? Why did you leave me?" more tears spilt out of her eyes.

"Ai shite imasu (5)."

* * *

_Tears spilt out of Miku's eyes. They rolled down her face and onto Obito's… half of his face._

_"Miku…" he said, coughing afterwards._

_"Miku…give my good eye to Kakashi… I want him to al—," he coughed again, spitting up blood, "always remember me…" Miku held him close, as close as she could with a boulder smashing him._

_"What about me? Ai shite ima—," he pushed his cold finger to her lips, smearing blood on them, but she didn't care._

_"Save it for your husband…" she cried silently._

_"Are you sure?" he nodded his head the best he could. _

_It was done. Obito's sharigan eye was in Kakashi's, but Obito was still breathing; barely._

_"Obito-kun…" Obito smiled with the last of his strength he gave out a reply._

_"I will miss everyone dearly. I do not wish to leave anyone, but it seems—," he coughed up blood and smiled weakly, "that god wants me to go. Ai shite imasu Miku-chan. Ai shite imasu Kakashi. Ai shite imasu Sensei," he coughed even more, he was close… Miku could smell death, "become a medic Nin Miku-chan and have a happy life… Kakashi, the same with you." His face got paler and paler._

_"I want to marry you too Miku-chan—," the light on his face dimmed away, leaving everyone with their scornful and sorrowful looks on their faces._

_"Obito-kun? Is this one of your pranks?" Miku asked, tears rolling down her face._

_"Please wake up Obito-kun…" she rolled his arm over, but nothing. She let out a heart racking sob as Kakashi took her into his arms._

_"It's okay Miku…"_

* * *

"Obito-kun…" her tears splashed on the cold marble as she ran her thumb over his name repeatedly, "Ai shite imasu…" she gathered up her strength and wobbled out of the grassy field… the wind swept her face across her face as she tucked a loose piece of hair away she heard his voice…

"Ai shite imasu Miku-chan…" she smiled for the first time in ten years. As she walked past the trees and away from the country side, she cried more and more; innocent tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Miku Hatake… she is almost twenty-four and carrying her lover's child, she has never said those words to any one, not even Kakashi.

**Ai shite imasu.  
**_I love you._

* * *

**(A/N: aw, D:)**

* * *

**(1)- Hi!**

**(2)- Good Morning!**

**(3)- What?**

**(4)- I don't understand…**

**(5)- I love you…**


End file.
